


I Caught The Queen Of Diamonds

by Hexworthy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Tricks, i have no idea how to tag this, kolivance - Freeform, kolivance tricks or treats, magician/magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: Kolivan is stuck in his life until a chance meeting turns it all around.My contribution to the tricks of the Kolivance tricks and treats!!





	I Caught The Queen Of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently i cant not write anything without angst,
> 
> i have no idea if this will be ok as its my first time doing only one perspective but i hope its enough for you all!!!

Kolivan had been told to never meet his heroes as the magic just seeps away when he would realise they were human. But that didn't stop him from going to every show he could of a certain magician. He knew it was all visual tricks and misdirection, but the real magic was the magician himself. It seeped from his very being, radiating into the audience, his aura misdirecting them from the actual trick, his flourishes and voice. It was an escape from life and he didn't know why but he was drawn in and it had taken him out of dark times.

He didn't know when he started to admire him, sure the guy was attractive but that didn't mean anything, he just happened to be a good kid who caught a break and started to tour. He admired the guys stage presence. The Queen of Diamonds was world famous and was unlikely to ever notice him in the crowds when he could attend the shows.

It bought a bit of happiness in his life that Kolivan needed. Sure he had some acquaintances at work but it was always professional and the house he had inherited was quiet and bare. He was in a job he didn't particularly like but it paid the bills. He first saw The Queen of Diamonds when flicking through channels and he was somehow enchanted, he then looked up more videos on YouTube. He was hooked. He’d only managed to go to a couple of shows, but the next one was in his area and it was all new tricks, and Kolivan couldn't wait. 

The show was later that night and Kolivan had an early shift, he had finished by twelve and he decided that he could treat himself. He was walking to the coffee shop when someone ran into him, coffee spilled all over the guy and a string of swear words fell out of the guys mouth. 

“Hey are you ok?” Kolivan said softly, not wanting to scare the poor guy. He knew his scars, his sheer bulk and height tended to scare people, the man in front of him didn't deserve that. 

“Yeah, fine why wouldn't I? Just need to get stuff done and ooooh shit I'm late. Fuck. Ugh. You know what fuck it, I need a break right now.” He was still looking down at his outer jacket. 

“I'm getting a coffee, I can buy you another. You look like you need something nice,” the guy looked up and brilliant blue eyes met his, they looked familiar but he couldn't place it. 

“You know what? Sure, they day couldn't get any worse. You aren't a serial killer or anything are you?” 

“No, just someone trying to help another human,” 

A brilliant smile met him and he could have sworn that bells were ringing when he introduced himself. 

“I'm Lance, nice to meet ya!” 

“Likewise, I'm Kolivan.” 

“Show me the way then.” Lance shrugged off the jacket and carried it under his arm as he walked with Kolivan. The coffee shop wasn't too far away and they started to chat as they stood in the line. It was lunchtime and it was busy but Kolivan didn't mind talking to Lance, he was engaging and full of life and so different to everything Kolivan had in his. Some small part of him hoped that they could be friends after this. It was stupid but he felt something that he hadn't felt in years. That the feeling was mutual. 

They ordered their drinks and Lance sat down at a table in the window, beckoning Kolivan to join him. 

“What do you do then?” Lance asked ,

“I work, it ain't glamorous, but it pays the bills. Security services are never glamorous. I mainly look intimidating and stare at people,”

“But you're so nice! How could you ever scare anyone?”

“Outside of my job I try to be as kind as possible, it's the only way you can be, there's too much hate in the world.”

“I feel that, I do my job because it makes people happy, even if it's indirectly. It makes me happy but not the way it used to.” 

Lance was interrupted was his phone ringing and gave a deep sigh before answering it. 

“Yes Pidge I'm alive, no I know I'm late and I don't care I'll still be there in time, the arena is what twenty minutes away? No, look I'll be there. See you in twenty then. Ok bye.” Lance snapped his phone shut, he still used a flip phone to Kolivan's amusement, he fell back into the chair and stared up at the sky.

“I need to go. I work on shows and I'm needed, I may have decided to leave for my lunch break,” 

“Won't you get in trouble?”

“Nah, my boss loves me,” he replied cheerfully, a fond look spread across his face, “You going to the show there tonight?”

“Yeah, I love watching The Queen of Diamonds perform, he brings it all to live even if it just making people look where he wants them to.”

Lance sputtered as he got up, “So I'll see you tonight then?” His face looked hopeful and Kolivan wouldn't dare making it fall, 

“Of course, um, this may be weird but,” he pulled out a pen and wrote down his number on a napkin, “If you want to talk, even when you're probably out of the country if you work on the tour. You can ok?” 

“I'll be looking for you tonight then,” Lance took the napkin and ran for the bus that was pulling into the bus stop. 

Kolivan was walking home when his phone vibrated, from an unrecognised number. 

Unknown: Thanks for the coffee :)

Kolivan's smile didn't leave his face as he got in and sat down. He had a few hours to kill. He had a small event that morning and it wasn't bad, just soul destroying. He was sent where his office had assigned him to. It was hot and all he wanted was a cool shower. As the water ran down his back, he couldn't get Lance's eyes out of his head or his smile or the way he felt wanted even if it was just a friendship. 

Damn he really must be lonely if he was thinking all this over being shown basic human decency and contact. But there was something about Lance that pulled him in. It was the start of a damn crush. He didn't need this in his life, Lance would move with the show doing whatever behind the scenes and Kolivan would become a memory. 

He tried to shake it off, he had the show to look forwards to and Lance did say he would keep an eye out, maybe if he hung around near the arena at a fast food place maybe they could meet up before it moved onto the next city or even country. He just wanted to make sure that he could message him, that it was ok to be, well, friends.

The ride to the area wasn't bad and he had been called in for extra security on more than one occasion so he knew where the better areas to park were. He pulled out his ticket and waited in the line. It started to move slowly, bag searches and such taking up most of the time. When he came to front, the person scanning the tickets held up him up. All he wanted to do was just sit and enjoy the show. 

“There's been an issue with your ticket. I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to move on,”

“But I bought these from here! What issue is it at least?”

“It's coming up with a message saying you've been reassigned. You're at the wrong gate it seems.”

“Ok, I still get to see the show right?”

“Seems like it, sorry about this. I really am. I hope you enjoy the show though,”

Kolivan moved to the doors he was directed to, it was becoming increasingly more high end. People were in tuxedos and smart dresses, and he was getting stares. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, prepared to get comfy on uncomfortable seats not the… Oh no. The VIP area. This had to be some kind of mistake. He told the man on the door so. 

“Look can I please just be put some somewhere else? I don't belong here.”

“There are no other seat sir, you can take your seat and leave the lounge if it makes you uncomfortable,”

It looked like he had no choice, he found the seat and sat down, it was in a box of to the side, and mercifully it was just him. And he had a perfect view, he had no idea how this happened but maybe this was the world giving back to him, a night of some happiness. People continued to pour into the area taking their seats, excitement rife in the air.

Soon the lights darkened and music played, reverberating around the area. The stage lit up to find it empty. Completely empty. Words could be heard all around, reverberating in the metal. Smoke filled the stage and suddenly there were props all around and The Queen of Diamonds was floating down on a cloud. He stepped off of it and it disappeared. He was dressed to the nines in a well fitting tuxedo and top hat with a white band, his face was adorned with make up and something about him looked familiar but Kolivan put it down to him watching so many videos. 

The show continued and Kolivan still couldn't work out how some of the tricks were done, but there was a definite change. The Queen of Diamonds had more energy and it showed, the smiles were more real and he could have sworn that there were glances thrown his way, smiles too. He could have sworn he saw a wink near the end. Either way, he enjoyed the show and sent a text to Lance, asking him to meet him outside. He desperately wanted to know if something could ever happen. 

He was glad when Lance replied with a smiley face and asked him to wait for a few more minutes. He sat on the wall and waited. A door opened ten or so minutes Later and Lance came out wrapped in a coat, hurrying towards him.

Kolivan stood up walked towards Lance, awkwardly smiling.

“You have much time?”

“The rest of the evening. Know any good places?”

“Sure, let's go then.” They walked off towards a small independent fast food place and sat, and in the light, Kolivan could see Lance fully. They had talked about the show on the way over and Lance had said he worked on the tricks but couldn't reveal how, something about giving away the magic. But in the warm glow, glitter could still be seen on his face and his eyes still had makeup on them. Makeup he had seen on stage less than half an hour ago. Then it all clicked, why Lance looked familiar, why he stole glances to him while on stage. Because Lance was The Queen of Diamonds.

Lance was the guy who had gotten him through the death of his best friend, even inadvertently. He was only a few years younger even though life had prematurely aged Kolivan. But he had met Lance, Lance who had decided to give up an afternoon and shared a laugh with. 

“You um, you have a little something on your face,” he said, gesturing to his face. Lance's eyes went wide and he looked like he was going to book it. 

“No, no no no no,” Lance repeated, “this wasn't meant to happen, I just wanted to be me…” 

“Lance, I'm not going to treat you any different, I may be in awe slightly but I still want to be friends, you probably won't see me again and will forget about me but, I'll be fine with that. I just got to know you even for a day.” 

Kolivan didn't think Lance's eyes could get any wider, and it looked like he could start crying. 

“You still want to talk? Like, I'll be gone soon and I'm. Well you know.”

“Yeah, I'm stuck here doing a job that makes me feel soulless, I don't really have anyone and your magic somehow seems to make me feel better. It's not just you but today was the best I felt in years. You made it better. All I had intended was to know if it was ok to text you, I didn't know you were who you are. I liked Lance.” 

Kolivan felt like he had to leave. He had way overstepped his boundaries and Lance looked uncomfortable. 

“I see I have made you uncomfortable, just cross the road and you’ll be back at the arena. I really do wish you all the best.” And left. 

Kolivan didn't even make it out of the door before he was held back by someone. He turned and faced Lance, who looked like someone had just kicked a puppy.

“I want to keep talking Kolivan, I snuck out to talk again. You're a good person, I can tell,” 

“Thank you, I promise I won't tell anyone about you,” 

Tension filled the air and Kolivan had no idea what he was going to say, it really was uncomfortable now and neither of them knew what to say. A minute or two later, Lance broke the silence.

“Hey, let's get out of here.” A few words were uttered, in a puff of smoke they disappeared. In a second puff of smoke they arrived on the mountainside that encased the small city. 

“What, how!? What?!” God now he was hyperventilating, he had traveled into the damn mountains. This couldn't be real. The magic show Lance did was all tricks and misdirection, there was no way magic could have existed. 

“Sorry I thought that somewhere we could talk privately would be better but, surprise?” Lance said nervously. Kolivan felt his pulse slow down as he looked at Lance as they sat down on a rock overlooking the cityscape.

“Was it true what you said back there?”

“Which part Lance?” 

“ ‘Bout being stuck here,” 

“I guess, there isn't many escapes in this world. I lost someone close to me years ago and though I've moved on and tried to live for him but I can't get out, I guess I'm in a rut.” 

“I feel that, tonight was the first time I felt happy performing again. I lost that a while back, I'm with friends yeah but you know there's no life in it. And anyway, I said I'd look for you didn't I? How else was I gonna find you?”

“You moved the tickets, you, you keep talking with me and this is the first day that we've met, just why?” 

“You treated me like I was worth something even if bumping into you was my fault,” Kolivan looked into Lance's eyes and saw the sincerity. Whatever had had felt previously increased ten fold, but all he wanted was friendship, he had been so starved of companionship that he was projecting it onto Lance. That's what he told himself at least. 

“What if I said I could get you out of this place, see the world?” 

“I’d say you were fucking with me but after the fact you just magicked us here I have no idea what to believe, just one question.” 

“Sure, fire,” 

“The shows, are they all magic like that or what?”

“I guess you might as well know, magic does exist, in the sense that you are manipulating energy, using what's available. What people see on the old YouTube videos is misdirection, live is both magic and misdirection. Think Zatanna from DC. You know how she says the commands backwards? That's how I channel my magic.

“My friends help out with the tech and shows and everything, there's room to join if you wanted?”

“What would I do? I don't know technology like the back of my hand nor can I manage people. All I can do is scare people away from others,”

“We’ll call you my personal security detail or something. You wouldn't be the first to join me, my childhood best friends are with me, we picked Keith and Shiro up on the way and Coran sort of joined us when Allura did. They all help out but we’re family ya know?”

“I guess. I know I look like I'm forty something but I'm only twenty nine, my boyfriend died in my arms when we were on a security detail and stress of life has aged me beyond my years for other reasons too. I managed to escape parts of my life but life sucks I guess.” 

“You know how to contact me if you want to leave. We’re all here for a few more days. But enough of this, I want to know more about you.” And gods Lance was smiling at him, bright and blinding, all he wanted to do was say yes, join him that instant be among friends and feel wanted, have that human contact he had been craving for years. 

So he talked, they talked, about everything and nothing. He never questioned Lance about how he had magic and Lance never asked about his life or what the hell had caused him to age. They talked about music, colours and the stars. Their favourite places and foods. The ensuing debate about whether or not pineapple should be on pizza. Stories of Lance's friends and their shenanigans and all the shit they had got up to with the years on the road. It was easy to talk though he knew the base attraction he felt towards would only grow, but would it be such a bad thing if it did? 

Kolivan had an out if he wanted it, to just leave, but would the risk be worth it. What if it went tits up and he couldn't come back here. He’d have nowhere to go back to, only the streets. 

“You know what? Let me get my stuff together and I'll join you. I want to be your friend and it be nice to meet your friends too. It's what Antok would want I guess.” He didn't know if this would be a good idea, but a change would have to be better than what he was living. He wasn't living he was surviving at best. 

“Antok? Was that?”

“Yes, it happened years ago, but yeah,” 

“I'm sure he'd be proud of you. You're a good person,”

“Thanks,” he replied, he hoped Antok would be. 

So here he was, standing in his room packing what little he had. He just left it empty, he had no rent to pay everything had been paid for with his inheritance. He turned off the gas and electric and he left. He left his life behind to start anew, to play the greatest trick in the universe, that he would be happy and the universe would just suck it. 

Lance arrived at the flat with one of his friends, who introduced himself as Keith, they laughed around and Lance was truly at home around his friends. The drive to where the group were staying wasn't as awkward as he would have thought, Keith asked him basic questions then started to question him on space theories, ones he readily replied to. He learnt that Halloween meant dressing up as aliens and using Lances magic to prank unsuspecting adults while bringing smiles to kids. 

And that's how it had started, this new chapter of life. As soon as the three of them had made it to the hotel, there was a group of people standing, waiting for them, waiting for him. The smallest of them eyed him with suspicion, they all did but eased up seeing Keith and Lance making him feel more welcome. 

Allura introduced herself and Coran and was slightly terse, and protective of the others, Coran on the other hand was happy to see him, enthusiasm flowing from his entire being. Hunk straight up hugged Lance, Keith and himself, Pidge just lightly punched him while Shiro offered a hand. He felt slightly out of place but Lance was including him in conversations. He had quit his job on the way over and here he was, here as security but more importantly as a friend, or at least an almost friend. He knew it would take weeks even months for them all to warm to him. 

They had plans to leave later that evening, so Kolivan dumped his stuff in one of the coaches and headed off to where they others were walking to. He guessed he should go along but he decided to hang back, stay on the edges, do his job. 

 

And that's how it went for the next weeks as they moved from city to city, country to country. He talked with Lance and Keith during breaks and stuff but he tried not to be in anyone's way. He started to teach Keith some self defence, and he just talked to Lance, and every day he fell a bit more for him. But they were friends, it's all they ever would be. Hunk treated him like a friend but the distance was still there. The others did treat him warily with respect, he was a part of them now and it wasn't as if he didn't try to them. Didn't mean he didn't feel out of place.

Wherever they went Lance and Kolivan stuck together like glue, running away to different sites when no one was looking, disappearing in puffs of smoke into the countryside or random places in the cities and towns. They wandered off into the night and visited cafes and talked, poking fun at people they saw making up stories for them. Sometimes their hand would brush and sometimes they held hands. 

Other occassions, Kolivan just liked to look to Lance and see him smile or just look at him, because he truly was beautiful. He thought there were looks shot back at him but he thought it was impossible, he wasn't as stunning or as vivacious. He was just Kolivan. Some days they would just find each other and not leave while other days they would hang with Hunk, Pidge and Keith doing whatever they wanted and having fun. Kolivan was happy around them. It was just the others that seemed to have an issue with him.

Shiro treated him with respect but there was no warmth when they spoke and it was barely a few words at a time unless it was to do with stage management, Coran was distant but eccentric and had very little interaction with him. Allura however questioned his every decision and honestly? She tolerated him, she knew he made Lance happier and that was good for everyone so she tolerated. Kolivan thought he could live with that but no, it got harder to bear everyday.

But the times with Lance made it worth it, he loved spending time with Lance, he felt at home with him, he could have been halfway across the universe and as long as he had Lance he would have been at home. He had found ways to spend more time with Lance and he appreciated every minute he had with him. 

During the shows he helped Lance get ready, he was surprisingly good with stage make up, much to his own surprise. It was one of the few times he felt relaxed, sure it was better than his old life and Lance seemed happier on the stage, with Kolivan standing next to the stage, making sure no one tried to get to him, occasionally being the person he picked when they did volunteers. Better that as few people knew it was real magic the better. For Lance especially. He didn't know how he he could manipulate the energy but he didn't really want to find out beyond that it was harmless in most cases. 

It was another such night, Kolivan helping Lance out on the glitter, he had cupped Lance's face so he could paint on the glitter along his eyes. Then the question came, a question he had dreaded and didn't know how to answer. 

“Are you happy here?” 

“With you? Yeah I guess I am,” and Kolivan meant it, it had been too long since he felt happy in his own skin and around others, but there were still little things that built up a bit, but he had Lance and his friends. he had some sort of a life.

“Kolivan,” Lance’s voice etched with concern, “are you happy?”

“Yes and no, I don't know.”

“Kolivan, you're my friend, please tell me see if I can help,” Lance was pleading with his eyes, and it was breaking Kolivan's heart, and Kolivan had found he couldnt lie to Lance, even when he was trying to hide Lance's birthday present.

“I'll tell you when you've performed, who you picking tonight? Me or Keith?” Kolivan replied, changing the subject, Lance thankfully caught on to it.

“You, this trick is easier with you, it always is.” Kolivan couldn't meet the hope in Lance's eyes or the fondness either. He didn't deserve it he was a friend and replaceable. 

Kolivan guided Lance’s head so he could have a better angle, the last of the stage makeup was applied and it was harder than ever to tell Lance was The Queen of Diamonds. He sprayed a setting pray over Lance's face and helped him to his feet. 

The night went smoothly, the trick he was involved in was complicated and used a lot of magic, but it went without a hitch and Kolivan could swear he felt Lance's grip tighten as he would be flirted with on stage. It's just an act he would remind himself. He does it with Keith or who ever. It's all just an act.

Cos that's all this really was, an act. Lance acting like the magic was just complicated misdirection, everyone acting like family, acting like he belonged here, with _him_ , that Lance liked him. He got off the stage and resumed his position in the crowds. His mind was elsewhere, ignoring the looks Lance sent his way as he always did. He just needed to find a new job in a different city. 

Kolivan thought it was like a living Night Circus, he had read the book in his younger years as it was Antok’s favourite, but the magic for him was waning as his insecurities got worse as he felt more out of place as the other members of the family kept him at arms length. He had tried and tried but to no avail. He had gotten on with Pidge but sometimes they ran circles round him and Hunk was kind but sometimes a little nosey, often at Kolivan's expense. Keith and Lance got on like a house on fire despite their playful banter and Kolivan never had the heart to interrupt. He was liked when he was useful. But other than that he was on the side.

Maybe it was time to leave, keep moving on. It would hurt but he never forgot Antok, Lance wouldn't be the last and he would remember his time with him with fondness. He would have to tell Lance. Sweet beautiful Lance who had given him the start of a ladder to help him out of the hole he had found himself in.

Gods he really was in deep, he had developed a full blown crush on his friend. He needed an out, he couldn't do it anymore.

They were back in the makeup room round the back stage area of their latest arena and they couldn't avoid the talk Lance had promised. 

“You said you weren't happy, how can I help?” Lance asked facing him, he looked like he knew what was coming, and he didn't like it one bit. 

“It's not you, I promise, you're a wonderful friend,” _It's not your fault I don't fit in well or your friends keep me away,_ Kolivan thought to himself “I just don't fit in here, I want to stay but only you and Keith seem to want me, I don't have to be here, I can get by I guess. The next city sounds good right?”

There was silence in the room and Kolivan could swear small tears were falling down down Lances cheeks. 

“Kolivan, is that true?” 

“Please, this is none of your fault, you tried to help me but it was just the universe playing a massive trick on me. I don't fit here Lance, I don't fit with you. I haven't been as happy as I am with you for years. But I just don't fit, and I don't think I ever will.” 

“I need you Kolivan, you make me happy, don't you see that? How long have you been watching me perform? How long have you seen me try to get your attention? How long do you think it would have taken me to sort this for you?”

“But you have people who rely on you, and you flirt with everyone you take up on stage. It's just an act, Lance, just an act. And you may try to fix things but they're lukewarm to me, they trust me to keep you safe but I can't get anywhere near close. And it hurts,” 

“I can't change your mind?” 

“I don't think so, no,”

“Forgive me then,’ and Lance pushed forwards from his seat and pulled Kolivan in close, in one hand he cupped Kolivan's face and the other slid into his hair. Lips met his, and Kolivan could see the tears that fell fast down his cheeks, could feel the wetness. He hated being the cause of those tears, but it would be for the best. 

He didn't dare move his own lips back, he didn't want to give Lance false hope about his very real feelings. Lance got the hint and pulled back. It really was just his fucking luck. Lance liked him but he couldn't say, it really was the universe’s worst trick ever. 

So he did the only thing he could do, he left that night, they were in the uk so it wasn't that hard to find somewhere to crash. Lance had made sure Kolivan had got a cut of their profits so he had enough for the while. He could settle somewhere here, he was already here on a working visa, it shouldn't be that hard to change it could it? But it hurt. It hurt so much that Kolivan could barely keep his own tears from falling as he brushed past Keith, who tried to catch his arm but soon ran to Lance, Hunk and Pidge following soon after. He saw the look Allura sent him but chose to ignore her completely. 

He walked away from the theatre they had performed in and out into the night, sirens screamed all around him and he found a cheap city hotel and checked in for the night. He knew how to cover his tracks he just hoped Lance wouldn't find him. 

Lance didn't deserve this but he had to go, everyone else would be happier. He'd find a way to be happy, start over again somewhere else. It had been fun while it lasted but like all things in his life, he couldn't have what he really wanted.

He didn't sleep well that night, he forgot how nice it had been knowing that friends were only in the room next door. He missed Keith's smile when he pulled off a move that Kolivan had taught him, he missed the cooking Hunk made everyone after a bad show. Pidge's tech babble when he could understand and give improvements where he could or even testing it, cos sometimes it was fun being a guinea pig. He missed all of Lance and the fact they never got to prank people by looking like aliens. 

When he woke up there was a sharp rapping on the door, he climbed out of the small bed and opened the door. It was five in the morning and Kolivan had never been a morning person, especially in his pity party mode. 

Keith was standing there, a scowl plastered across his face. Kolivan opened the door wider so Keith could enter the room, rather talk inside rather than in the corridor, and he sat down on the bed with Keith looking down at him.

“You made my friend cry.” Kolivan looked down at the floor, he could't meet Keith's eyes knowing that's exactly what he had done. He couldnt meet a lot of people in the eyes it seemed, it was as if he knew they would betray what he really felt. “Why did you think you weren't good enough?”

“Allura, Shiro and Coran don't seem to approve me being there, and I don't know, I never felt I was wanted other by you and Lance,” 

“Fuck what they think, I enjoyed your company and I know Hunk and Pidge do too, they just aren't as good as expressing it as Lance is! I can't let my best friend be miserable a second longer, ever since he met you, he's been pining and hard. Don't think I haven't seen those looks.”

Kolivan just sat there he didn't know what to say.

“But Allura, she-”

“Allura can got fuck it as far as I can see, when I first came here she gave me some stink eye and avoided me for a long time when certain things came to light. We all ran from something here. We're a damn family and Lance actually yelled at them, saying that you've proven that they can trust you over and over again. 

“Kolivan please, Lance needs you and I know you kinda need us as well,”

What did Kolivan have left to gain from going back? He didn't feel like he was wanted but he desperately wanted to be by Lances side. There was another knocking on the door and Keith went to open it and in rushed Hunk, Pidge and Lance. Lance ran straight at him and Kolivan couldn't do anything but embrace him. 

He murmured apologies in to his hair as he held Lance close, breathing him in, wondering how many times he had wanted to do this. Then Lance pulled back to look him dead in the eyes,

“Kolivan, please come back, I yelled at the others and these guys defended you, we want you even if we aren't the best at showing it at times. But this works two ways right? And we can help with that ok? Please, come back.”

Kolivan was then pulled into a group hug, with each of them telling him how much they wanted him around, and it felt nice to be wanted. 

 

A few months later and Kolivan was in a hotel bed again. But this time it was different, Lance was there with him, they had returned to the hotel near the train station and while Hunk and Pidge moved off to update and scold the older members of the part, Lance was left with Kolivan and they talked long and hard, about what they were going to do, and where they stood with each other. 

Allura and Shiro soon warmed up to him, they were still tentative but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, they were on the way and started to share more laughs. Coran had explained that he was trying to reserve himself as he knew he could be a bit full on but they had ended up enjoying some of the same weird things that no one else did and proudly sung off key musicals whenever the chance arose. 

“Come on sleepy bug, we need to wake up,”

“No, my boyfriend says ten more minutes,” Lance groaned into the pillow. 

“Unless your boyfriend is this bed, which I highly doubt because I am here, it is time to get up.”

“No,” even more muffled. Kolivan sighed and relented to do what needed to be done.

“One.” He got out of the bed, loud groaning emanated from the pillows.

“Two.” He pulled the duvet off of Lance, who began to start batting Kolivan away from him.

“Three,” Kolivan tipped the entire mattress ensuring a screaming Lance fell onto the floor. “Now you're up, don't we have to plan what I'm gonna look like tonight?” 

It was Halloween and Kolivan had the chance to prank people, he was always big enough to do so normally but this year would be special. Lance wanted to ‘work on his perception magic’. In reality Lance wanted to see how far he could manipulate Kolivan's energy to make people see what he wanted him to see. The others would be testing out prosthetics but Lance and Kolivan would be using magic. 

“Ok, ok but you have to go with whatever I turn us into,”

“I will regret this later but yes, I , insert my name here, promise to go with what my awesome, talented, amazing boyfriend wants me to be.”

“Awww look, I'm rubbing off on ya,” Lances smile was too cute to resist and Kolivan made to kiss him senseless, lips moved against each other and Lance hummed into Kolivan contentedly. Kolivan started to dread what Lance would come up with but he was excited, no one would know who they were, they would just be the gang going out and having fun. 

Lance was having fun adjusting his magic as he looked at his work, taking many photos along the way. Some of the beauty about Lance's magic was that it could be photographed and filmed. To say Kolivan was impressed was an understatement he had been turned into a full blown alien, red and purple markings with purple fur, he had braided hair wrapped around his neck and his eyes were glowing gold. 

He bent down to kiss lance again, something he would never get used to - not that he wanted to either. 

“Come on, out out,” 

“Don't I get to see what my boyfriend looks like?”

“No it's a surprise now please go terrify Pidge, they've had it too good for too long. They need a good scare.” Lance’s laugh filled the room and Kolivan rolled his eyes but joined in promising hell.

After being shooed out, he made his way to the lobby where the rest were gathering, and they didn't recognise him at all, Pidge had almost shrieked when he stood behind them with a characteristic grimace on his face. One he made when people where harassing Lance during his act. They had stuck feelers on their head and used body paint to make themselves a khaki brown. Hunk had gone full out using latex to make his skin look like rock, Kolivan had to high five him for that. Keith had made some furry ears and had mottled purple skin, resembling something like Kolivan, they shared a knowing look, an unspoken promise to get Lance back at some point.

Shiro had just placed led strips along his prosthetic arm to make it look like circuitry, Allura and Coran had made their ears pointed and made small markings over their bodies, dressed to the nines. They all had to laugh at how perfect Kolivan looked in his role of freedom fighter. But lance had outdone them all. 

He had walked down to the lobby despite, for all intents and purposes, having a mermaids tail. He had long extremities from his head that resembled bunches and was blue and purple all over, only his eyes remained unchanged. 

The dramatic bastard had turned himself into a space mermaid, and promptly jumped into Kolivan's arms. 

“So you know that favour?”

“No.” 

“Yeah you get the first prize of carrying me about!” He exclaimed, and placed a small kiss to Kolivan's cheek. 

The night went in a swell of music and pulling pranks on the adults and giving as many sweets as they could to little kids. Lance made sure that any kid he came across had a smile on their faces when they left. Kolivan though had a lot of fun sneaking around, scaring adults but also being at people's defence if needed, he wasn't heartless. 

At the end, Hunk carried Pidge back to their hotel as they had eaten too much on the way and got cramp and the other three decided to call it a night. It left Keith, Lance and Kolivan to keep on prancing people and each other. Soon Keith decided that he wanted to go for a bit of a drive as he hadn't been able to in a while. 

Kolivan and Lance wandered the city streets enjoying the stairs they got as Lance walked with a tail and Kolivan had his sheer bulk. 

“Fuck it, magic is coming off.” He muttered the counter spell and they were back in their normal clothes and they stopped in a cafe that was still open. They sat close, basking in each others warmth and love, because that was what they shared, Kolivan realised, he loved Lance and he'd be damned if he didn't tell him whenever he could. He had managed to find happiness with them all and especially with Lance and he wouldn't go do without a fight. 

He had indeed pulled the biggest trick on the universe by finding happiness again. He hoped he had made Antok proud, and He realised Antok would never leave him as he would always would have a place in his heart where he would keep his memory alive. He was happy, he was happy just drinking a tea with Lance drinking a hot chocolate with an exuberant amount of sugar and cream piled on top. Lances smile was all he needed.

Lance’s head fell against his shoulder and Kolivan pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead. 

“I love you sweet, so damn much,” 

Lance’s breath hitched and he faced Kolivan, eyes wide and full, there was only a small ring of blue to be seen.

“Really?”

“Yes love, I think I have been for some time now.”

“Good, because I love you too.” 

They poofed back to their hotel room, drinks forgotten in favour of being alone and sharing kisses in private. Slow and meaningful and so full of love. They only wanted to bring out the best in each other. They had defied the universe and they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> every comment, kudo and read is greatly appreciated and hope you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
